1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a home appliance having a hidden display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a home appliance such as a dishwashing machine, an oven, or a washing machine is provided with a body, a tub provided at an inside of the body having a front surface thereof open, a door rotatably coupled to the body as to open/close the open front surface of the tub, and a display configured to display operation information of the home appliance.
Among the home appliances such as the dishwashing machine, the oven, and the washing machine, a certain one of the home appliances may be provided with a structure having a display hiddenly provided at an inside of the door and configured such that the light radiated from the display is displayed at an outside through a front surface panel.
A penetration window formed with resin or glass as to have the light radiated from the display penetrated therethrough is formed at the front surface panel of the door of the home appliance having a conventional structure of the hidden display.
At this time, in a case when a remaining portion of the front surface panel other than the penetration window is formed in steel plate material, the penetration window and the remaining portion of the front surface panel are formed in different material with respect to each other, and thus sense of difference may be present while aesthetic sense is reduced.